Would You Love Me, Love Me, Love Me?
by fooboo24
Summary: Lance and Kurt are in love with Kitty, but she doesn't love them back. They trace it back to their imperfections and mistakes in life with her, even when that's not the case. One-sided Lancitty. One-sided Kurtty. Kietro. Songfic. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own the song Money Honey, that would be the band State of Shock. I also do not own X-Men: Evolution. Though that would be very cool. :D

Author's Notes: Holy crap! I am kind of (only kind of!) writing a Lancitty, but remember, it's only one-sided here. I had this stuck in my head and thought 'hey, this would be a good Lancitty fic, even if I don't like Lancitty'. So here's my one exception to that ever-strong rule of "No Lancitty Writing". But it is also more than just a Lancitty, it's got Kurtty (one-sides, as well) and Kietro, too, so… hah!

Okay, let's start this fic up!

* * *

Kitty Pryde giggled at her boyfriend's joke. He was so cute and funny.

"C'mon, Pietro," she tugged on his sleeve. "I'm ready to go."

"Okay, okay, Kit," Pietro Maximoff spoke softly, allowing Kitty to practically pull him down the hallway and to the parking lot.

Little did the happy couple know, Lance Alvers was watching them-- and glaring at Pietro-- as they left.

He hated Pietro.

Pietro had made the move before he could.

Lance had been all ready to ask Kitty out. He had figured that everything that they had gone through in the past was put off now. That they could get over it and maybe get together.

But, alas, no.

Pietro made the first move on Kitty.

He asked her out.

Of course, at first, Kitty had rejected him. She still hated Pietro for being his usual cocky, arrogant playboy self.

And Pietro, at first, was just asking her out to piss off Lance.

And it worked.

But, very quickly, Pietro truly started to fall for Kitty.

Kitty finally accepted his offer, and they went out for the first time.

It went well.

Okay, it went great!

The two were an official, happy couple in no time.

Pietro left his playboy ways behind, and Kitty bettered him.

Kitty learned how to have more fun, and, absurd as it sounds, Pietro bettered her, too.

When Lance found out that she had finally decided to go on a date with Pietro, he had been furious. But when Pietro and Kitty got together officially, he was ready to murder Pietro.

Literally.

But Pietro was untouchable.

Not only because of his power, but because of Kitty.

Kitty already hated Lance from the earlier little escapades in their already rocky (heh, punny) relationship, so anything he did to threaten her and Pietro's relationship she would only end with her hating him even more.

And he couldn't handle that, not from the woman he loved.

So, he very, very, **VERY **grudgingly kept his mouth shut about the whole subject.

She may have liked him before, even a little bit, but not anymore…

Never.

And through it all, Lance was starting to think that Kitty didn't like him for other things. Not just their past together, which wasn't so great in hindsight, but for petty things that he couldn't control.

He knew that this was nonsense, that Kitty wasn't shallow like that.

But…

A song came to mind of what he thought about his and Kitty's relationship…

_As I'm staring through this fire,  
It's too late to make you mine,  
So far from where we started so far from what we wanted,  
And as both our worlds fall down,  
We get lost and we get found,  
So far from where we started,  
so far from what we wanted._

Lance sighed and started to walk away in the opposite direction Pietro and Kitty had gone.

_Stop thinking that way, you oaf, _he scolded himself. But the more he told himself not, the more he thought about it. _Typical._

_I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes.  
__If I had the money honey would you love me, love me, love me,  
If I wasn't just somebody like me, like me,  
__If I had the money honey would you love me, love me, love me,  
__If I wasn't just somebody like me, like me,  
I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes._

Kurt sat at picnic table outside the school with his recently-annoying girlfriend, Amanda Sefton.

When Kurt had first gotten together with Amanda, he had been overjoyed. He was so happy that there was a human out there that could except how he truly looked and not be scared by it.

Amanda was also a coping mechanism to help him get over Kitty and Pietro dating.

Damn.

How he hated the silver-haired speedster.

And now, just after he had started to get over it a little bit, Kitty was starting to pop into his head a lot more often now.

And this wasn't helping any.

And Amanda was, as said before, annoying. She had been nice, just nice, before, but now their relationship was monotonous.

And he didn't like it.

But he didn't want to break up with her, because then he would be all alone.

And he didn't want to go _there_ again.

He thought about all the good times together that he and Kitty and shared.

He really, truly did love her.

But she was in love with Pietro.

_Blech, _he thought, scowling.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Amanda stopped her blabbing long enough to acknowledge him for a second.

"Nozzing, Amanda, absolvutely nozzing at all," Kurt answered blearily.

He glared at Pietro as Kitty and him walked down the front steps of the school, hand in hand.

_I hate him._

After about a minute straight of just looking at them, Kitty laughing at Pietro jokes, and how they just kept nudging closer and closer to each other until they both got the hint from each other and stopped and kissed, Kurt looked away.

Kurt scowled again, but this time he didn't know that he also let out a small, low growl.

"Seriously, Kurt, what's wrong?" Amanda demanded.

"I said nozzing!" Kurt shouted at her, before he got up, grabbed his backpack, and stormed off.

Kitty really had an effect on him.

Kurt's little sprint slowed down as he got further away from Amanda, the school, and most importantly… Kitty and Pietro.

With all their smoochie faces… it made him sick!

Kurt's mind couldn't help but wander to what he thought was the root of all his problems.

His appearance.

His damned appearance!

It was his tail, his fur, his ears, his eyes, his teeth, his hands and feet, it was everything, for Christ's Sakes!

He knew Kitty wasn't like _that_, but he couldn't help but think that it was his appearance that made her not love him.

When it truth it was because she only loved him as a brother or a friend, nothing else.

She just couldn't see them as anything else.

But he still thought that it was how he looked.

Suddenly, Kurt stopped, a tear falling down his face.

He looked up, crestfallen, the tears gleaming in his eyes.

He would never be good enough for her.

He would never be good enough for anyone.

Anyone.

_Though I'm sure to see the signs,  
__That we are falling back in time,  
So far from where we started so far from what we wanted.  
__And I'm trying to right this wrong,  
So I need you to be strong,  
So far from where we started so far from what we wanted. _

Lance sat on his bed, listening to the sickening noises of Kitty and Pietro making out in the room next to him.

He was lucky that Kitty and the new and improved Pietro kept everything in line and never let it go much farther than just kissing with each other.

Pietro had become much more appropriate since he started dating Kitty, and was now much more respectful of everyone in general than he was before.

Lance groaned, throwing his pillow over his head to _try_ to drown out the sound.

_Oh, God, _Lance thought, _I could __**never**__ deal with it if it got __**that **__far…_

When he heard the faint sound of soft moans go away, he sighed.

He really couldn't deal with it.

So, he got up and left, thinking.

_I've made mistakes that I can't erase,  
I've made mistakes.  
If I had the money honey would you love me, love me, love me,  
If I wasn't just somebody like me, like me,  
If I had the money honey would you love me, love me, love me,  
If I wasn't just somebody like me, like me,  
I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes._

Kurt thought of the same song that Lance had thought of earlier.

_Would she love me if I really wasn't somebody like me? _he thought, looking at the ground sorrowfully as he walked. _Probably…_

But, no.

Kitty's feelings for Kurt weren't going to change, she would always look at him as a very good friend, despite the fur.

It didn't matter how he looked, she would always think of him as a friend.

But never more than that.

And that was what Kurt feared and hated about himself.

_Yeah, Yeah, Yo,  
__Yeah, Yeah, Yo,  
I know you know, so let it go.  
__Yeah, Yeah, Yo,  
__Yeah, Yeah, Yo,  
I Know you know._

And Kitty did know.

Kurt had told her how he felt, and the first time, she didn't know what to say.

She just sat there, while he stared at her.

And then she fled the room.

He had tried to tell her after that a few times, before Kitty had stopped avoiding him and told him that she only liked him as a friend, and nothing more or less.

And same with Lance, almost.

He had made his feelings obvious, with various public displays of affection, and at first, she had kind of liked him, but that feeling had diminished over time and with the ever increasing stress and strain, with the fights and the two different sides, good and evil, on their relationship.

And then she fell for Pietro.

That was it.

She just fell for him.

She fell in love with him, and he fell in love with her.

They were just two people in love, and she noticed that Kurt and Lance didn't really accept that.

But… but they needed to learn to deal and cope with it.

She was in love with Pietro and vice versa, and that wasn't going to change at all.

_I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes.  
If I had the money honey would you love me, love me, love me,  
If I wasn't just somebody like me, like me,  
If I had the money honey would you love me, love me, love me,  
If I wasn't just somebody like me, like me,  
I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes._

Kurt and Lance didn't hate Kitty.

They never had, never would, never could.

Because they were in love with her.

Even if she would never return their feelings.

Even if she was in love with the silver-haired speedster Pietro Maximoff.

And he loved her back.

And it wasn't their mistakes that hadn't made her not love them, it was because she just didn't.

It wasn't because Lance wasn't some wealthy dumbass, and it wasn't Kurt's demonic appearances.

It wasn't because Lance didn't have the money others did, and it wasn't because Kurt was someone he didn't want to be.

It was just because they were _just_ friends.

Yes.

It was that simple, but that hard for the two of them to grasp.

_Yeah, Yeah, Yo,  
Y__eah, Yeah, Yo,  
__I know you know.  
Yeah, Yeah, Yo,  
__Yeah, Yeah, Yo,  
I Know you know._

Yes, Kitty knew.

And it kind of bothered her.

But they would learn, eventually.

As Kitty had.

But now she had found someone, and she was in love.

And it was going to stay that way.

Even if it was too late for Kurt and Lance.

_Just._

_Too._

_Late._

"Kit?" Pietro looked at his girlfriend.

"Hm?" Kitty turned her head to him, breaking out of her reverie.

"You okay?" he asked, slowly moving his head closer to hers, his eyes staring into hers softly.

Kitty thought for a second.

Yes, she was okay.

"Yeah…" she trailed off quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He looked at her, and settled for that answer, though he didn't believe it. "I love you, Kitty."

"I love you, too, Pietro," she whispered into his ear.

He pulled her closer to him, and they could both hear each others' hearts beating it was so quiet.

And with that, Pietro brought his mouth to hers and kissed her softly, cradling her in his strong arms.

She kissed him back, and then laid her head on his chest as she started to drift off to sleep with Pietro.

Yeah, everything would be okay.

With time and realization, Kurt and Lance would get it.

And it would finally be the way it was supposed to be.

_Finally._

* * *

_The End._

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, that's it. Don't expect another Lancitty, **EVER**. Well, maybe... only maybe! Only if I get a really good idea! It has to be really good!


End file.
